Adopted by the Malfoys revised
by mksfroogle
Summary: Fem!harry Abused Marie is adopted by the Malfoys' and taken to Malfoy manor where Lord Voldemort is also staying. What will happen when LV finds out Marie Potter is now a Malfoy and that Lucius had betrayed him? LV and fem!harry pairing later. J.K.R. owns harry potter, not me, but I have Marie Rosalina Potter, my gender bent version of Harry. THIS IS A REVISED VERSION
1. A Difficult Decision

**I have revised it! It's done! (mostly the same for first chapter, just a few touchups)**

"Talking"

' _thoughts'_

" **Parseltongue"**

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie Rosalina Potter woke up suddenly from her reoccurring nightmare gasping with sudden terror at the horrific images that still assaulted her mind.

She sat up quickly in her small dirty bed that the Dursleys had given to her after her first year at Hogwarts and she wiped the sweat off of her brow and rubbed away the stained tears.

It was just a week after her fourth year from Hogwarts and the horrible man named Lord Voldemort had been resurrected, every night giving her nightmares of what had occurred in the graveyard. The man had been frightening with pale, hairless skin, nails like talons, a flat slit nose and red eyes. He looked like something from a horror film. And of course when she had escaped the graveyard with Cedric's dead body, the ministry didn't believe her that the Dark Lord had returned.

Even though the evidence was right there in front of them, they didn't pay any attention to it, reporting her as crazy and stupid.

Marie had been angry and scared. Why didn't they believe her?

Did her friends even really believe her or were they just saying that they did because they were her friends?

'Knock! Knock! Knock!'

A fist pounded on the door followed by a harsh voice, "Girl! Get up right now! It's time for you to make our breakfast!"

It was Aunt Petunia.

"I'm coming, Aunt Petunia" Marie didn't dare to shout back at the woman in fear of getting slapped again. Of course she could handle a slap on the face but then the fear began when her Aunt told Uncle Vernon about her misbehavior. Things would get a lot worse then.

Marie swung her feet off of the bed and stretched quickly to get ready for the day. It was just like any other day at the Dursleys after all. Work, eat scraps, Work again then sleep. Then the cycle just continues until her next year to Hogwarts.

Marie got up from the bed and quickly dressed for the day in a big shirt, baggy jeans and a rope that she tied around her waist to keep the jeans from falling down. They were the hand-me-downs that belonged to her cousin Dudley. The Dursleys, after all, wouldn't waste their money on her. The only thing they actually bought her were her glasses a long time ago. Now she didn't need them, thank Merlin, because of Hermione's excellent charm skills to repair her vision.

Marie finished dressing and left the room to go down to the kitchen. Once she reached the Dining room, however, she was greeted with glares and hateful stares of disdain. It didn't bother her anymore, really though. She was used to their hate. She went into the kitchen to start the usual Sunday breakfast for the family of muggles. Altogether she had to make homemade coffee cake, 9 eggs, 10 thickly sliced pieces of bacon, 8 sausages, 5 slices of toast and a pitcher of hot coffee and fresh orange juice.

Nothing for herself of course. She would get leftovers if she was lucky.

When she was finished, she brought out the food to the family and set the plates of food in front of each of them.

"What is this?!" Uncle Vernon shouted and Marie just replied nicely.

"It's your Sunday breakfast, Uncle."

"No! It's not! It's a burnt Sunday breakfast is what it is! I can't eat this! Are you trying to poison me, you bitch?!"

This was one of Marie's worse days, she could already tell, "No, Uncle. I can redo it for you if you'd like."

Uncle Vernon dumped the plate of food in the trash and Dudley giggled as he watched the scene unfold. Aunt Petunia calmly ate her breakfast like nothing was happening.

Then the unthinkable happened as Uncle Vernon broke the plate on the floor and pushed her on the ground.

"Ah!" she cried out as her arm met shards of the broken plate with Uncle Vernon's foot on her head.

"You're damned right you will, bitch. Now get up and go fix me a real meal!"

With that unnecessary performance of dominance past, Marie quickly got up.

"And pick up this mess!"

Marie hurriedly picked up all of the shards and pieces and threw them in the trash before going back into the kitchen to redo Uncle Vernon's breakfast. When she was finished again, there was no complaint as Uncle Vernon gobbled up the food and left for work. That's when Aunt Petunia gave Marie her chores list.

"You'll do everything on this list or else I'll tell your Uncle. And you remember the last time what happened when you didn't finish everything before he got here."

Marie shuddered at the memory, "Yes mam"

The chores on the list were the usual impossibilities to do all in one day.

' _Great'_ Marie thought, _'I'll never get all of this done in time!'_

The list read as follows: Clean Dudley's room, dust and vacuum the house, weed and plant the garden, trim the bushes, polish the kitchen floor, wash the dishes, clean the whole bathroom, do the laundry, wash the windows and prepare lunch and dinner.

' _I guess I better get started then.'_ Marie sighed in her head.

By the time Marie was finished with the indoor chores it was already 3pm and time for her own lunch. She had already prepared Aunt Petunia and Dudley's lunch at noon so Aunt Petunia let Marie have some water and a piece of leftover biscuit before making her go back to work.

Now Marie started on the outdoor chores like weeding and planting the garden and trimming the bushes. Of course this would normally take her three or so hours to finish but Uncle Vernon got back from work in two hours.

Marie was just finishing weeding the garden when Dudley came up from behind her.

"What are you doing freak?" he huffed much like his father. Marie turned around and faced her cousin.

"I'm doing the chores, Dudley." She answered shortly but when she reached her hand down to pick another weed, Dudley stomped down on her hand.

"Ah!" she cried out in pain, "Get off!"

Dudley laughed at her pain and stepped off of her hand, "You know what, why don't you make yourself useful later and join me and my gang for some fun?"

Marie stopped dead in her thoughts as she stared up at her cousin, "You're disgusting. I'm your cousin, you moron!"

"You're a freak. I bet I know what you do at that freaky school of yours. You're a whore just like dad says. So you're going to come to the backyard tonight and you're going to be our whore later. Got it?!"

Marie shivered in fear and disgust. Nothing like this had ever happened before. She had only ever been beaten and slapped around by her Uncle Vernon and Dudley's gang and him. Never had any of them stooped to violating her like Dudley said he was planning on.

Marie stayed silent and turned back to the garden to start planting the seeds. Apparently, Dudley saw that as a confirmation and he left without another word. Silently in the garden, Marie sat there planting the seeds with tears dripping down her cheeks.

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Earlier that morning Lucius Malfoy awoke just like normal on a Sunday. He turned to see that his beautiful wife, Narcissa, was still in bed with him and it was only 7am and his dark mark was burning like lava into his arm.

He had to get up.

"What does he want now?" Lucius whispered to himself and Narcissa awoke from his voice.

"What is it dear?" she whispered.

Lucius rubbed his aching forearm, "It's the dark Lord. He's calling me so you know what that means. No family breakfast and I get impossible missions and horrible lectures from a psychopath."

"Lucius! Don't talk about our Lord that way!" she giggled despite herself. Lucius smirked.

"I know. I'll see you later, dear. Tell Draco to practice his charms. He needs work on those."

With that, the Senior Malfoy got out of bed and waved his wand upon himself to place robes on his body. A quick scourgify and hair calming spell and he was ready to meet with his Lord. He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo.

"Lord Voldemort's chambers!"

With that, Lucius Flooed to Voldemort's chambers in a matter of seconds and walked out of the fireplace with dignity and class, "You wished to see me, my Lord?"

The Dark Lord was sitting in his chair with a wine glass of water in his hands. Lucius had to admit, his Lord was not the best looking man in the world. In fact, he just looked scary as hell when sporting the snake face. But Lucius would not be frightened into obedience like Wormtail had been. It was utterly disgusting and undignified for just a Pureblood like Lucius to behave so he kept his blank face.

Voldemort swirled his water in the glass and pursed his thin lips, "I have a job for you Lucius."

There was a moment of silence before Voldemort continued, "A low-ranking Deatheater has just informed me last night that they found where Potter was hiding in the summer. I want you to go to the address and . . ." the elder man paused, "Keep an eye on her."

"My Lord?" Lucius was confused, "But if we have found her, wouldn't it be better to just kill her straight away?"

Lucius had disliked the brat ever since she had stolen his house-elf from him. Not that it was actually a big deal or anything but it was a show of power over Lucius that he had preferred to not have happened. He didn't exactly hate Potter though. Even Lucius had to admit that the girl had courage to go against the Dark Lord in any way, shape or form. But even now, he couldn't tell his Lord that he didn't want her dead. Whatever his Lord wanted, it was to be his, after all.

"No." Voldemort replied, "It wouldn't. We can't just barge into the front door, Malfoy! For one, there are blood wards surrounding the area to keep anyone who wishes her harm away."

The Dark Lord paused again and licked his chapped lips quickly in his anger, "And besides, if we did attack anyway, the aurors would come and save her. Think before you speak, Lucius or I'll have you turned into a low-ranker like Wormtail."

Lucius shuddered at the thought of having to do the things Wormtail does like milking Nagini and he nodded to his Lord.

"So you want me to leave right away, my Lord?"

"Of course. The address is number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey in Little Whinging. Remember, though, just keep an eye on her. No killing or torturing muggles for fun this time." Voldemort smirked a toothy and scary grin at his follower and Lucius had to resist the urge to twitch.

"Of course my Lord but if this is such happy news then I'm surprised to see that you are not drinking wine, My Lord!" Lucius found a soft spot in Voldemort's mood and was rewarded with another smirk.

"It's much too early to be drinking alcohol, Lucius. Not that you would care but I'd like to keep this body clearer of contamination than my first body. That means no drinking in the morning. Have fun with your project." Voldemort took a sip of his water and waved Malfoy away.

That was all that Lucius needed to leave his Lord's presence and apparate down to the Malfoy gates. Then he thought of the address and apparated again to the location of a one Miss Marie Potter. Once he was finished apparating, he opened his eyes to find himself in a small little town with similar looking houses. Lucius quickly gazed around to check that no one was around and he disillusioned himself.

It was now 8am.

Lucius walked around aimlessly for a few minutes until he finally found number 4 Privet Drive and he walked all around the house around the wards until he found her by looking through a window. Marie was currently in the kitchen doing dishes the muggle way. However, Lucius was surprised by how fast the girl was moving to get the dishes done sooner.

' _Probably her only chore she's trying to get done so she can go mess around.'_ Lucius thought but was astonished to find that he was wrong. Now the girl was even mopping and polishing the kitchen floor. But where was her Aunt? The last Lucius had found out about Potter was that she lived with her Aunt, Uncle and cousin and was spoiled rotten. At least, that was what he had heard from Snape.

Lucius watched Marie amazed as she went on for hours without a break until it was finally 3pm and she stopped to eat some lunch. He couldn't' quite see right from where he was standing but he saw what he thought to be a glass of water and a small piece of pastry.

' _Is that all that she's going to eat?'_ he thought. Lucius had a feeling in his gut but he didn't want to be right in fear of what he would do.

His theory so far was that Marie was being abused by her relatives but is evidence was only minimal so far to not even count as real evidence. Soon, however, he watched as it came to be 3:30pm and now Marie was weeding the garden. Now at least because she was outside, he had a better view of her. He noticed now that Marie was wearing very heavy and baggy clothing, much too hot and loose to be wearing in late June.

Then a boy came into the front yard garden with her and Lucius thought that this boy must be Marie's cousin. He listened closely to their conversation.

"What are you doing, freak?" the fat boy asked and Marie calmly looked back at her cousin.

"I'm doing the chores, Dudley."

Lucius watched the scene unfold as Marie leant in to pluck a weed but Dudley stomped on her hand hard to where Marie cried out in pain. Lucius hated bullying and if he had anything to go by then he had to say that Marie was definitely not respected here. Lucius was getting closer and closer to his theory.

Then the fat boy began to speak again, "You know what, why don't you make yourself useful later and join me and my gang for some fun?"

Lucius was boiling in hatred now for the boy. Sure it was custom to marry your cousin in a Pureblood society and all but this was definitely not the same type of situation. Lucius knew that this boy was thinking of using Marie in the most ungraceful way imaginable.

Marie wrinkled her nose, "You're disgusting. I'm your cousin, you moron!"

Dudley leaned it a bit, "You're a freak. I bet I know what you do at that freaky school of yours. You're a whore just like dad says. So you're going to come to the backyard tonight and you're going to be our whore later. Go it?!"

Lucius was already having enough of the boy but before he could even think about doing anything, he left and Marie started doing her chores again.

' _Wait.'_ Lucius thought, _'Why would I even think about helping the brat? She deserves everything horrible for destroying the Dark Lord her first birthday.'_

But Lucius didn't really believe what he was thinking. Deep down he was a father and to see an innocent child like Potter being abused as such was just making him sick to his stomach. It was now 5pm and Lucius wondered whether or not he should leave now and return in the morning or not. However, his question was answered when Vernon Dursley pulled in the muggle driveway with his muggle car, looking very angry that Marie was still in the front yard trying to finish her last chore of trimming the bushes.

"Girl! I thought I told you the other day to always finish your chores before I get home!"

Lucius watched as Marie almost cowered in fear, "I'm sorry Uncle. I'm almost done, though. I just have to-"

But Marie was silenced when Vernon struck her in the face, "Come on, you bloody bitch. I wanted dinner done and on the table by the time I got home! Now go in the kitchen and make dinner!"

Marie nodded her head, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

Marie ran into the kitchen and started on the Dursley's dinner right away. Lucius was enthralled at how the Dursleys were treating her so far. It was so sickening to treat ANY child like this. Lucius was beginning to imagine was tortures he could inflict on all three of them.

For dinner, Marie made what it looked to be as Lasagna, garlic bread with cheese, fresh corn on the cob, peas, homemade applesauce and then cheesecake for desert. Of course, though it wasn't good enough for the Dursleys and they reprimanded her, making her clean up the messes and do the dishes. Then, she was promptly told to go to her room without anything to eat. Lucius then decided to move to a tree to be eye level with Marie's window to her room. He noticed that the window had bars on it but he could still see through it.

Now Lucius was sure that he could leave but was wronged again when 9pm came along and everyone was in bed. Lucius hoped he would be in bed soon that was for sure but then Vernon Dursley came into Marie's room while she was asleep. Marie must have thought that she was safe from her cousin if she was in her room now but she sure wasn't safe when around her Uncle.

The large man walked in carefully and Lucius began to boil when the man shook her awake and began to beat her. Marie made no noise as if it was a routine. This is what made Lucius the angriest. When her Uncle was finished with her, he left. Lucius thought that he should do something though. Anything to help the poor girl. After all, he wasn't just a deatheater sent on this mission by the dark lord, the man who had murdered Marie's parents and was trying to kill her, to watch Marie.

He was also the father of a magical child and to watch Marie, a wonderful magical being, being abused by filthy muggles maddened him to the core.

' _What should I do?'_ he thought.

His question was answered when he saw Dudley Dursley bringing in a gang of muggle teenagers into the house.

The boy's threat was real and now if Lucius didn't do something quick then Marie Potter was going to be raped and violated by a gang of disgusting muggles and her cousin.

Before, the muggles could walk in the door, however, Lucius made a brash decision and leapt toward the wards. Although the wards didn't go off because he didn't intend to hurt Marie. That wasn't his plan though. He then cast a spell towards the muggles that would alert the Ministry.

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted and let the red lightening-like curse to shoot out from his wand. He watched in satisfaction as the muggles screamed and cried in pain. However, his joy was short-lived when his time ran out. He had to leave.

At least now he knew that Potter would be safe.

Even if the dark Lord would kill him if he found out.

' _But he's not going to find out'_ Lucius thought, ' _Because I'm not going to tell him quite yet'._

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie lay on the ground in pain as she suffered yet another beating from her Uncle Vernon. Only this, time, she couldn't move and she was bleeding into the floor very badly.

But before she could escape into blackness, she heard screaming and saw a sharp red light form her bedroom window.

' _Cruciatus?_ ' she thought.

But then people barged into her room a few minutes later, hovering around her, murmuring that she was safe now. She didn't know any of the people but she could tell by their voices that she was safe.

She wasn't going to be hurt by the Dursleys ever again.

. . . .

Marie woke up a while later in a warm and much better bed than that at the Dursleys and she wondered now where she was. Marie tried to sit up but failed. That's when she realized that there were other people in the room around her.

"Dear are you alright?" A familiar voice said.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Marie asked, "I'm fine. Just a little sore. Where am I?" Marie's voice was a little scratchy but otherwise, she could talk.

Arthur Weasley answered her, "Marie, sweetheart, you're in St. Mungo's hospital. Are you sure you're alright? You took quite a beating you did."

Marie looked around and she began to see other people more clearly. A lot of people were there: Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Neville, Dumbledore, Sirius as a dog and even Professor Snape was there!

"What are you all doing here?" she asked, "What am I doing here? What happened?!" the questions tumbled out of her mouth all at once and Molly tried to calm her down.

Remus answered her, "Marie. You were being abused. Someone cast a cruciatus to make the aurors come to the Dursley residence. Did _you_ fire the spell?"

"No." Marie answered, "Someone from outside did. I don't know who."

Remus sighed in relief that it wasn't her but Dumbledore came forward.

"What did he look like?" Dumbledore prompted but Marie grew angry.

"Gee, I don't know. I was too busy bleeding out on the floor to get up and look out my window."

Sirius' dog form barked once and laid his head on her lap. Gently as if to soothe him, Marie began to pet his head and Sirius whined whilst licking her other hand.

The group all looked tired now and Marie asked, "What's wrong with everyone? Did something else happen?"

Arthur answered her this time, "Marie, as of now the Dursleys' are being charged with child abuse. They are unfit to be guardians for you. Why didn't you ever tell us you were being abused, Marie?"

Mari stayed silent, refusing to answer so Arthur continued, "The ministry is having a mandatory court order tomorrow at noon, Marie. There is when an official magical guardian will be appointed to you where you'll be staying with them during the summer and holidays until your seventeenth birthday."

Marie nodded, "Am I staying with you guys then?" she asked hopefully and the Weasleys' frowned.

"Hopefully dear" Molly replied but didn't look too certain, "However it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?" Marie asked.

"Lucius Malfoy has asked Minister Fudge to adopt you, Marie" Remus filled in and Sirius growled at the name with hatred.

Marie promptly fainted.

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	2. Adoption

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Parseltongue"**

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie woke up a few hours later after she had fainted. This time, however, she woke up to the face of Professor Snape.

"Gah!" she pinned the back of her head even closer to her pillow with a funny look on her face, "What the hell, Snape?!"

The Professor merely shrugged and rose a heavy black eyebrow, "It's Professor Snape to you."

Marie sat up on the bed and realized that Sirius in his dog form had jumped up in her lap and had fallen asleep. She carefully pet his furry head as to not awaken him. She looked around the rest of the room but only Remus was left sleeping in the chair on the opposite side of her than were Snape was sitting. She looked out the small window on the other side of the room and it seemed to be very late outside.

Marie groggily rubbed her eyes and looked back at her Potions Professor, "What time is it Professor? Why are you still here, anyways?"

Snape stared at her blankly for a few seconds before clearing his throat and looking away, "It's around 1 o'clock in the morning, Potter. And as for what I am doing here is simple. I'm acting as your guard seeing as Black and Lupin can't stay up long enough to lookout for deatheaters."

Snape sneered as he talked about Marie's godfathers but Marie couldn't bring herself to really care. Snape was guarding her?

"Why are you guarding me, Professor?"

Snape sighed, "Potter, you must know that Lucius is an old friend of mine but he will not hurt you. He only wants your best interests at heart at the moment. He truly wants to adopt you To take care of you."

"You didn't answer my question, sir."

"Didn't I?" Snape smirked despite the strange mood in the room, "I have administered both Black and Lupin with a strong sleeping potion. They will not wake up for a few hours yet. I thought that this would be a good time for you to meet your potential adopted father, Potter."

Marie gasped, "What?! You're bringing that prat, Malfoy here?! I always knew you were dark! You're going to let him take me to Voldemort so he can kill me aren't you!"

"Miss Potter, please" a new voice sounded in the room but there was no one there until the man released the disillusionment spell. The man was easily identified as Lucius Malfoy himself with his trademark sneer and platinum long blonde hair.

Marie grew even more scared now as she backed up against the headboard of the hospital bed, "What are you doing here?! What do you want?!"

Lucius glanced at Snape who merely reached for a calming draught.

"Here, Potter. Drink this." Snape ordered the girl.

"No!" Marie refused and blocked her face from the two men and hugged Sirius for safety until she realized that he was in a deep sleep and wouldn't awake quite yet.

Lucius came closer to her in the room to stand by Snape, "Marie. Do you know who cast the Cruciatus on those muggles yesterday night?"

Marie opened her eyes slowly and whimpered, "Of course. Only a deatheater would do that. . . Was it you?"

Lucius only nodded his head.

"But why? You had the chance to kill me or take me to Voldemort. Why didn't you?" Marie was confused. Wasn't he loyal to Voldemort?

The Senior Malfoy sighed and sat on the edge of the bed as Marie removed her feet from that spot, "You really want to know why I did it, Miss Potter? I did it because I'm a father. I witnessed everything yesterday that a parent should never have to see. The torture of an innocent magical child. It was unbearable to watch."

Marie scratched her head, "Aren't you loyal to Voldemort though? I saw you in the graveyard!"

"I am." He confirmed, "But my opinion comes first in this kind of matter, Miss Potter. I want to adopt you. To make sure that you will be raised the way you should have been from now on. I want you to have a family that you can trust."

"There are plenty of other families I would trust way more than you, Malfoy!"

Snape suddenly stood up from his chair, "How dare you, you ungrateful brat? Lucius saved you and you're saying you can never trust him?!"

"I'm not ungrateful, Snape. I appreciate that he saved me from the Dursleys and from bleeding to death on the floor but I can't believe that he's not loyal to the Dark Lord first."

Lucius nodded his head at Marie's logic, "I understand your troubled thoughts, Potter. However, you need not worry. Snape, give me the Veritaserum. Have her test it on you then give it to me."

Marie grinned in her mind at the thought although Snape appeared far less enthusiastic.

However, Snape got out the potion and drank a sip, looking to Marie for her reassurance. Marie thought of a question.

"Are you dating Ms. Grubblyplank? Is it true that you're afraid of Professor Lupin and are you loyal to Dumbledore or Voldemort first?"

Snape reeled off his answers with a blank face, "Yes, yes and Dumbledore although my loyalty towards him is wavering since this incident. You are definitely a Marauder, you know that?"

Marie was about to ask more when Lucius took the potion and drank it all in one gulp and Snape gasped, "Lucius! You are not supposed to drink that much! You'll be telling the truth for hours!"

"At least she'll believe everything I say then, won't she?" he replied.

"Were you telling the truth earlier about wanting to adopt me JUST to protect me or to take me to Voldemort?"

"My only objective is to protect you, Ms. Potter. The Dark Lord will not find out immediately."

Marie nodded, "Does your family know about this plan of yours?"

"Only Narcissa. I told her before I came here and she is ecstatic about having a daughter. If you'll accept us, that is."

Marie could feel tears brewing in her eyes, "Would you really want me or is it to just get credit for the Ministry?"

Lucius touched Marie's shoulder, "I don't need any credit, Ms. Potter. I have enough of that. I truly believe that you'll be safer with the Malfoy family. And I promise you, we will grow to all care for one another. You will not be harmed in any way when you stay with us."

Marie looked away from the Senior Malfoy, thinking rapidly and hard. Were there any loopholes in what she had asked? No, there couldn't have been. She was pretty specific.

"I'll give you some time to think but remember, the court order is at noon. Get some sleep and think about what I've said."

With that, the elder Malfoy walked out of the room, leaving Marie and Snape in the room alone together.

"Professor?" Marie asked as she lay back down in the bed, "The other families who will want to adopt me. Will they just want me because of my fame?"

Snape was silent for a while before answering, "I don't know, Potter. Many will fight for your adoption. The matter if it is only for fame, however, is of no knowledge to me. The Weasleys will try to adopt you to keep you under Dumbledore's eye, no doubt. They will care for you, yes, but can they afford it? They can barely afford the food on their plates, Ms. Potter. Whereas Lucius is VERY rich and can afford practically anything. Do you understand?"

"You want me to choose Lucius if it comes down to my pick. Don't you sir?"

Snape nodded, "That, I think, would be the best choice. But who says you have ever listened to me?"

Marie smiled and closed her eyes.

' _Noon.'_ She thought _, 'At noon my life will change forever.'_

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Earlier that evening around 6pm . . .

Lucius had just finished talking to Minister Fudge about adopting Marie Potter when he Flooed back to his manor. Fudge had been reluctant about considering it at first but with the little help of a few hundred galleons, Fudge thought about it a little bit more. The more Fudge thought about it, the better sense it made, if he got paid more, that is.

Lucius smirked at himself as he entered the Dining room via Floo. There at the table sat Narcissa, the Dark Lord and Draco, eating a quite dinner.

"You're late, Lucius." Voldemort pointed out to his tardy host with a short growl.

"Yes. Sorry my Lord but I got caught up talking with Fudge. The old turkey has been a mess since Potter arrived that night at the Quidditch pitch with the young Diggory boy's body."

"Hm" Voldemort replied shortly, "And how is our little brat doing? Still with the muggles?"

Lucius smirked, trying to seem as though nothing had happened. He was just happy that Voldemort had not found out yet that Marie was gone.

"Yes, My Lord, and still as spoiled as ever."

"Hm" Voldemort hummed again shortly and returned to his meal in silence.

Lucius took that as a sign to stop talking and sit down for dinner with his family. It was very quiet as usual but that was how Voldemort liked it. He never liked talking at the table. It angered him.

After dinner, however, Lucius sent Draco to his room and walked with Narcissa to their chambers when the Dark Lord left the table to go to his own chambers.

"Lucius, what is this all about? You've never been this quick to go to our room. What's wrong?" Narcissa asked as they reached their chambers.

"My Dear, you must promise me you won't tell the Dark Lord anything about what I'm about to tell you."

"Lucius, dear, you're frightening me. What's happened?" Narcissa was worried now.

He just came out with it "The reason I was late for dinner was because I was bribing Fudge to give me a better chance to adopt Marie Potter."

Narcissa was quiet or a minute until a confused look etched itself on her beautiful face, "I don't understand. Why does the Potter girl need to be adopted? She has her relatives."

"The filthy muggles have ben abusing her, Cissa. I witnessed the whole thing. She was about to get raped before I crucioed the little bastard muggle teenagers. Cissa, please, we need to help her."

Narcissa smiled and bit her lip before frowning again, "But Lucius, dear, what if the Dark Lord finds out? If he reads our minds, we'll be caught and he'll-"

"Cissa, you know very well that the Dark Lord cannot harm a Malfoy. We'll be fine. And if I can adopt Ms. Potter then she'll be safe as well. It'll be fine. Just trust me."

Narcissa nodded and smiled with happiness, "We'll have a daughter!" she hugged her husband with joy, "I've always wanted a daughter. A sister for Draco. Oh wait" she looked suddenly nervous, "How are we going to tell Draco about this? Surely he'll be upset"

Lucius smiled and let his wife go, "I'll talk to him myself later. I'm going to go see Marie tonight. I told Severus to help me out so I could talk to the girl. To persuade her to choose us. You'll be at the court meeting tomorrow at noon? If the Dark Lord asks, tell him you're going shopping. He'll believe that"

Narcissa nodded, "I will."

Lucius grinned and kissed his wife firmly on the lips, so filled with emotion and passion.

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Back at the hospital, it was already 9am when everyone the previous day had returned to support Marie except for Dumbledore and Arthur, that is. Marie didn't know where they were. Ron and Hermione sat on her bed with her while Ginny, Fred and George stood around the bed. They tried to be reassuring for Marie. That soon, Marie will be an official Weasley. Another sister.

However, Marie was having her doubts. She didn't want to cause trouble for the Weasleys'. They were a great family.

"Hey mate," Ron brought her out of her musings, "It'll be alright. There's no way Malfoy will win this. He's a deatheater! The court will automatically go past him, no doubt."

Hermione cleared her throat, "There's the matter, however, whether or not they'll consider wealth beyond love, Ronald. And there's no doubt that the Malfoy's have the ministry wrapped around their fingers."

"Gee" Fred said.

"Well aren't you" said George.

"Just a little ray of sunshine?" Fred finished.

Hermione and Marie both laughed at them at their antics while Ron was seriously thinking about what Hermione had said.

"No." Ron denied it, "There's no way Malfoy will take you from us, Marie." Ron grabbed Marie's knee cap, "We'll win this. We have to."

The twins each took one of Marie's shoulders and Hermione and Ginny took a hand to comfort her. The adults looked on at this display of affection in peace and Molly was very proud of her family.

Remus then said, "I'm sorry, though, Marie. Sirius and I will not be able to go into the courtroom with you. We'll wait for you in here, in your hospital room to hear the news."

"Why can't you being the courtroom?" she asked.

Remus smirked despite the crudeness, "NO dogs allowed."

The gang slightly chuckled and Sirius barked happily.

Just then, the door slammed open to reveal a very flustered Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur! What is it, dear?" Molly asked her husband.

"The court has moved the time of Marie's adoption to 9:30am! She needs to be taken to the Ministry right away!"

The group gasped at the news and Fred helped Marie off of the bed. She was still weak, after all from nearly bleeding to death a little over 36 hours ago.

Arthur helped her up as well and transfigured her hospital gown into jeans and a shirt that barely covered her bandages.

"Hurry up, now. We must be quick!" With that, the Weasleys' all got up but before they left, Marie went up and hugged both Remus and the dog form of Sirius.

"I love you both" she let a stray tear fall and Remus hugged her tighter as Sirius licked her forehead and cheeks, making the girl giggle.

"We love you too, Marie. You'll be fine." Remus replied, letting Marie leave the room without them.

Marie was walked down the hall and helped into the Floo fireplace as Arthur shouted, "Ministry of Magic!"

They were gone but then reappeared at the Ministry. Marie looked around in wonder at the giant building she was now inside of. It was magnificent. As soon as all of the Weasleys' were together, they moved fast to the court room they were assigned to go to, Marie quickly running out of breathe, losing stamina.

"Where's Dumbledore? I didn't see him earlier in the hospital room." She asked but Arthur only answered quickly.

"He's in the courtroom distracting the Minister and counsel."

Marie grew nervous then. How big was the counsel? How many people were going to be in the room? Were they going to ask her questions or were they just going to ignore her completely?

She didn't have to ask any of these, however, as Arthur finally came to the door of the courtroom, "Right." He said, "Go head in first. We're right behind you."

Marie took a step forward by herself by quickly dropped as her leg gave out. It was still strained from the bone breakage and it was something only time could fix. But before she could fall, Fred grabbed her and pulled her back up, letting her lean on his shoulder as she walked inside with his help.

Marie blushed as Fred took hold of her waist as he walked with her and put her arm around his neck to steady her, "You'll be fine. I got you." He whispered to her.

When they went through the door, however, Marie could feel her nerves bundling in fear as the room was packed with strangers and high classed people. The room was oval shaped and almost looked like the Wizengamot court room she saw in the pensive last year but with black walls and the Minister was in a high chair like a Muggle Judge's. He was sided, however by two other women. The names of the people were etched on the desks in front of them. The Minister, Minister Fudge was in the middle sided by on his left, Amelia Bones and on his right, Dolores Umbridge.

Silently, Fred brought Marie to a chair in the middle and helped her in it before leaving for the stands.

The Minister began to talk, "Order! Order! We are here today to decide who shall take over Miss Marie Potter's guardianship. So far there have been four families who have volunteered. They would be Arthur and Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

Immediately there was an uproar when the Malfoys were mentioned but Fudge quieted them down strongly.

' _Dumbledore and Snape?_ ' Marie thought, _'Why are they trying to adopt me too? I thought that Snape was supporting Lucius? But maybe he is? What's going on?'_

"Now the reason that Marie Potter needs a new guardian is because her previous muggle guardians were unfit to take proper care of her. Now I want each of the volunteers to come forward and tell me why they should be able to adopt Marie. Then we'll ask Marie herself who she would prefer. Weasleys', you are first."

Molly and Arthur Weasley came forward by Marie's sides, "We are perfect for Marie" Arthur started, "She has known Ronald since her first year at Hogwarts and the whole family since her second year. She trusts us and she is already part of the family. Also, we have all of the necessary protection Marie needs to be safe from-"

Arthur then stopped as though he wasn't sure of how to continue without angering the Minister.

"Well?! Safe from what?!" Fudge shouted.

Arthur breathed, "The Dark Lord of course. He's after Marie and the only way to protect her is for her to live with us." Arthur glared at Lucius with utter hatred.

"I don't believe this." Fudge muttered, "How many times do I have to say it! He is not back! He's dead! Dumbledore! You're next! And no nonsense about HIM either."

The Weasleys' stepped back and allowed Dumbledore to come forward.

"Minister Fudge." The elder man started, "Indeed Marie would be very safe with the Weasleys' from ANY danger. However, she will be safer as well if she is at Hogwarts with me. There I can train her to protect herself."

"Protect her from what?! Nothing is going to harm her now! She's fine! Lucius! Come forward and present your reasons."

Lucius Malfoy came forward with his wife, Narcissa and politely bowed to the Minister, "Minister, I believe that I and my wife will be more than capable to take care of Ms. Potter. We will provide her every need. More than what the Weasleys' could ever dream of. And you are right, after all. The Dark Lord has not returned. He is dead and has been dead for years. There is no danger for Marie anymore. And besides, I think that Draco will absolutely love to have a sister to keep him in line" he chuckled lightly at the end of his speech.

"It would be wonderful to have another woman in the house" Narcissa spoke for the first time in the courtroom.

So far, the minister was greatly impressed with Lucius above the others. He nodded and waved him off, "Severus Snape, come forward."

The potions professor came forward to stand by Marie and he looked from Lucius and Dumbledore, "I'm afraid I cannot adopt her. However, I know that Lucius will be an excellent provider for the girl. Besides, Potter needs to be rid of the ideas that the Dark Lord will be returning any time soon. It's not healthy for Potter to think she is in danger constantly, is it?"

Immediately the court began to shout and yell. The Weasleys' especially were angry about Snape's betrayal and when Snape went back to the stands by Dumbledore, the elder man snarled at him.

"What do you think you are doing, Severus?!"

"I'm fulfilling my promise to Lily, Albus. The girl will be protected with Lucius. I always keep my promises. Always."

Dumbledore turned away without a word and left to go forward again, "Fudge! You will regret it if you give Marie to the Malfoys'! It will be a death on your hands!"

Minister Fudge yelled, "Go back to your seat, Dumbledore! The girl will now make her opinion!"

The whole court quieted as they wanted to hear who Marie wanted to be with.

Marie felt her nerves jump around and she could feel bumble bees in her stomach. She turned to look over to the Weasleys who were watching her very closely, pleading with her to choose them and to not be fooled by Lucius. She could feel the sweat dripping off of her face and through her clothes.

Her heart pounded in fear as all eyes were on her.

Marie knew that Lucius was telling the truth if last night was anything to go by. The potion proved that. But could she really trust that they would _defend_ her? Sure Lucius said that he would protect her but he never said that if any danger did come upon her, that he'd defend her. Or was protect and defend the same thing?

Too much time had gone by and the court was murmuring to themselves. Marie had to make a decision.

"I choose . . ." she hesitated as the court watched her with rapt attention.

"I choose the Wea. . . ." she stopped. No. She couldn't do that to the Weasleys. They had too many mouths to feed as it was. They couldn't afford another. Even though she had given Fred and George her victory money, she had made them vow that they'd use it only for their new prank shop when they graduated from Hogwarts.

Marie knew who she had to pick.

"I choose the Malfoys."

Immediately there was another uproar of disagreeing voices and faces. Marie didn't dare to look over to her friends or the others.

' _Hopefully they'll understand later'_ she thought.

"Order!" The Minister screamed above everyone else in the court, "Now it is very apparent that Marie wants to live with the Malfoys and I say, I must agree with her! This is a very good decision that she has made. Severus Snape is right that the thoughts being put into her head about The Dark Lord are very unhealthy for her. Now we will have a vote with the jury. All in favor of giving Malfoys guardianship of Marie Rosalina Potter, raise your hand."

All hands but two out of the 15 jurors' rose into the air and Fudge laughed, "Alright, then it's settled! Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy will now have full guardianship over Marie Rosalina Potter. Please come forward to sign the documents"

As the documents were signed, the people in the stands were moved out of the room.

Fudge spoke to Lucius again, "And will you have a blood ritual performed?"

Lucius nodded his head, "Yes. We will."

Marie rose her head up in question, "What's a blood ritual?"

Lucius turned to her, "It's a type of ritual that used to be performed by wizards who sometimes wanted to have heirs but could not have a child. Now it is used to bind orphans to new guardians. You will not look or appear different but you will have the blood of the Malfoy family in your veins to make you an official Malfoy heir."

"Oh." Was all Marie said.

"Ms. Potter, do you accept this blood ritual?" Narcissa asked her and Marie hesitantly nodded her head.

"Hold out your arm then, dear"

Slowly, Marie held out her arm and watched in silence as Fudge took out a ritual knife and she began to get scared until Narcissa tried to comfort her, "Don't worry, dear. It's alright. You'll just feel a prick is all. We just need to cut your skin and then Lucius will cut his and hold your wounds together whilst chanting the ritual spell."

Marie visibly calmed at the explanation and she wasn't as scared as the knife was taken by Lucius and brought closer to her.

"It'll hurt a little" he warned as he shifted the point to Marie's skin and quickly pierced through the soft flesh. Just as quick, though, Lucius folded the sleeve from his arm that didn't hold the Dark Mark and pierced his skin as well, drawing blood.

He then took Marie's wrist and pressed his arm against hers whilst making her hold his wrist as well. Then he began to speak in a different language.

At the end of the ritual, a thin golden string came out of Lucius' wound and wound itself around Marie's own arm and into her wound as well. Then it was gone and her cut was healing itself automatically.

"Whoa" she said. Lucius let go of her arm and took a step back. She didn't feel any different but that doesn't mean that it didn't work.

Narcissa smiled, "So are you ready to come to your new home?"

Marie jolted her head up, "Already? Can I at least say good-bye to the Weasleys, Remus and . . . my dog first?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow but nodded and they left the courtroom together. Oddly enough though, there were no cameras greeting them.

"Lucius bribed the journalists to leave us alone so you wouldn't be swamped." Narcissa explained and Marie nodded her head in silence.

When Marie spotted the Weasleys, she ran towards them quickly and practically jumped Ron and Hermione with a hug, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me! Please!"

Marie was crying hysterically at the thought of losing her best friends because of her decision but was welcomed with a surprising response hug.

Marie cried in joy now as Fred and George and even Ginny joined in the hug, "Don't worry about it, mate" Ron said, "I'm sure you had your reasons. Right?"

"I gave Lucius Veritaserum last night when he visited me. He said I would be protected no matter what and I didn't want your family to think you had to adopt me! You're parents have enough kids to take care of. I-"

Fred stopped the babbling immediately when he pushed Hermione and his siblings away and kissed Marie on the lips. Marie was astonished at the action, never predicting that this would ever happen but she welcomed the kiss nonetheless and kissed Fred Weasley back.

It was just a few seconds later when Fred pulled back, "It's alright. We understand, Marie. Don't worry about it. We trust your judgment."

The others nodded and Arthur suggested, "You want to see Lupin, I presume too, before you go Marie?"

Marie nodded shakily in confirmation and wiped the tears from her eyes but looked back to Lucius and Narcissa, as they came behind her.

"We'll come as well to the hospital. After all, she is our new ward. We need to be with her at all times." Lucius said.

Arthur didn't say anything but led his family through the Floo and back at the hospital where Remus and Sirius were waiting.

Marie was helped by Fred in the Floo and helped out as Lucius and Narcissa was right behind them. As soon as Marie saw them, she ran up to Remus and hugged him tightly and he hugged back until he noticed the Malfoys.

"What are they doing here? Please don't tell me that they are here because they won guardianship over you." Remus growled but Lucius stared right back at him without flinching.

"Actually Moony, I chose them." Marie clarified and Sirius barked.

"Hello to you too cousin Sirius." Narcissa greeted Marie's godfather and everyone stared at her as if she had turned into Fluffy.

Sirius whine in confusion and Narcissa clarified, "What? You don't think I'd recognize my own dear cousin's animagus form? I have seen it before albeit once at Hogwarts when he ran away from home to go live with James. Don't worry. I'm one of the few Blacks who doesn't hate you, dear cousin"

Narcissa reached down to pet Sirius' head and Marie's godfather whined and licked his cousin's hand lovingly.

"He says you're his favorite cousin, Madam Malfoy." Remus spoke up and they looked at him now weirdly, "I can hear what he's saying because I'm a werewolf, remember? I can speak to canines."

"Cool!" Marie said, "You never said you could do that!"

About an hour went past until it finally reached noon and it was lunchtime.

"Marie, dear?" Narcissa asked, "We need to leave now so we can get you unpacked and settle in."

"Oh." She said, "Okay." Marie said goodbye sadly to all of her friends and hugged Sirius' large dog body tightly, "Bye guys! I'll see you at Hogwarts!" she waved as the Malfoys left with her through the Floo.

Then the next thing Marie knew was that she was now in a large bedroom with a large window.

"Where is this?" she asked.

"This is your new room, Marie. And you also have your own bathroom through that door over there." Lucius answered her, shocking Marie.

"You called me by my first name?"

"Well of course. It wouldn't do any good to call my new heir a Potter now would it?"

"Well" Marie hesitated, "If you don't mind sir, I'd like to be referred to as Marie Rosalina Potter for a while longer. I am still a Potter as well, you know."

Lucius nodded, "Very well. But Marie we must talk to you about something very important."

Narcissa sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her to suggest that Marie sit by her. Marie took the spot and Lucius touched her shoulder, "We don't want you to be afraid. Nothing can hurt you here now or kill you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Marie." Lucius went further, "You know full well that the Dark Lord did return that night. He's staying here with us at the Malfoy manor for a few months until his own manor is repaired"

Marie forgot how to breathe and began to shake and tremble with fear, "What do you mean he's here? Does he know I'm here?!"

"No! Absolutely not. I have not told him but I plan on telling him tonight about it. But you mustn't worry, Marie. He cannot hurt you now until you turn seventeen."

"Why is that?" she asked and Lucius tried to explain further.

"Well it's because of a particular vow the Dark Lord made with my father 50 years ago before I was born. The vow prevents the Dark Lord from harming any of the Malfoy family. Trust me. He won't hurt you now. He can't"

Marie still trembled and she could now feel the ache in her scar. Now she knew that that was Voldemort being too near. Narcissa rubbed her back as she began to cry, "But I don't want to be anywhere near that monster! He killed my parents and Cedric! I hate him. . ." she trailed off in fear that she was being too boisterous.

"It's all right, dear" Narcissa hugged her gently, "You don't have to be around him. Odds are he won't want to be anywhere near you either."

Marie sniffled, "How do I get my things? Where is my trunk, my wand and Hedwig!" she remembered.

Lucius laughed, "Don't worry. We already have them in your new closet. But as for your owl, she is enjoying herself in our owlery."

"Oh. Okay."

"We'll let you get all settled and don't worry about lunch and dinner. Just call Rosie, our House elf, and she'll come to bring you your food." Lucius told her, "However, after I tell the Dark Lord of your presence, you'll be expected to join us all in the Dining room for meals. Is that understood, Marie?"

Marie didn't want to think about meeting the monster at that point so instead, she just nodded her head quietly, hoping they would just go away now and leave her alone to unpack, settle in and eat lunch.

Without a word, the Malfoys left the room and let Marie be alone to her own devices.

Lucius and Narcissa were very happy now to have finally won the guardianship but now came the hard part.

Now Lucius had to tell the Dark Lord about their new guest.

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	3. Meet Your New Sister

' _Thoughts'_

" **Parseltongue"**

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie stared at the door that Lucius and Narcissa had left through in fear. When Lucius did tell Lord Voldemort, Marie was fearful that the crazy Dark Lord would try and find her and attack her anyway no matter what Lucius says to him.

Marie gulped, but she knew that it was pointless to just stare and wait for something that might not even happen so she cast a tempus charm to check on the time.

It was already one o'clock.

' _I guess I'd better eat lunch and then unpack'_ she thought.

"Rosie?" Marie called the house elf and was immediately greeted by a small and lanky female house-elf with big blue eyes.

"What is Miss Pot- uh! I mean Miss Malfoy needing?"

Marie caught the mistake but rolled her eyes and smiled, "It's okay, Rosie, you can call me Marie. I don't want to be called a Malfoy just yet, if that's okay with you."

The small elf squeaked with surprise and bowed, "Whatever madam wishes."

Marie nodded, "Can you get me some lunch, Rosie? I'm pretty hungry but some soup will be just fine for now with some water."

Rosie cocked her head slightly almost making Marie giggle at the sight and she nodded and snapped away to fix Marie her lunch.

When she had left, Marie frowned, _'Had the Malfoys told her to call me a Malfoy?'_

At first, Marie started to get angry but then just dismissed it.

"I guess I technically am a Malfoy." _But in my heart I'll always be a Potter._

Marie sat on her bed for a few minutes until finally, Rosie reappeared with her lunch.

Marie looked in the bowl that Rosie set on a small table for her to see that it was her favorite soup.

It was Tomato soup with chunks of tomatoes in it.

"Thanks Rosie! It looks delicious!" Marie thanked the elf.

Rosie was very surprised but bowed nonetheless, "Whatever ye wishes mam. Wills you be needing anything else?"

Marie sighed, "No. But, Rosie, what did I tell you?"

"Oh!" the elf gasped, "I's sorry mam! I mean Marie mam!"

"It's okay Rosie." Marie sighed, "I really don't mind. I was just teasing you. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Rosie blushed at the human's politeness. Never before had the elf been subjected to such kindness except when Draco was alone with her. The young lad was also very polite with her as well.

The elf nodded and snapped away once more.

Marie began to eat her soup, blowing on it gently to cool it down. When she was finished with the meal, she patted her stomach, relishing in the full feeling. She hadn't been full a day since she had been with the Dursleys' for the past two weeks.

' _I wonder what happened to them?'_

It was just a passing thought, though, and she quickly thought of something else to do instead of thinking about the dreaded family of muggles.

' _I want to read something'_

She called for Rosie again.

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Meanwhile in Malfoy manor, Lucius was pacing through the halls, thinking about how he would tell the Great Dark Lord Voldemort that he had just adopted his greatest enemy and let her live in his home, forbidding said Dark Lord to kill or harm her.

Lucius held his head in his hand, unconsciously coming up to his son's quarters.

Lucius stopped suddenly in front of Draco's door. He had forgotten that he had to tell Draco about the newest addition as well! Which would be worse? Telling the Dark Lord or telling his own spoiled only child?

' _I better get Draco out of the way first_ ' Lucius thought.

He knocked on the door firmly.

It took a few seconds but then Lucius heard a call from the inside, "I'm coming!"

Then the door opened revealing a flustered Draco Malfoy, sweat dripping from his face. Lucius could only guess what he had been doing.

"Draco." Lucius said, "Now what if it had been the Dark Lord at the door instead of me?"

Draco paled, "Well uh, it's not what it looks like father." He countered, "I've been practicing my charms like you told me to"

"Hmm" Lucius make a short noise, "I was your age, once too, you know. I know that you were practicing _something_ at least. Just be careful next time, will you?"

Draco cleared his throat, "Yes father."

"Now I have something to tell you." Lucius said, walking in to his son's room and closing the door behind him.

"Yes father?" the young blonde asked a little nervous. Why was his father acting more serious than usual?

"You know Ms. Potter? The girl you keep talking about all of the time and the one our lord is after to kill?"

"How can I forget her?" Draco snorted, "Bloody goody-goody Gryffindor thinks she better than everyone else." He muttered.

"Yes well. We have a lot to talk about when it comes to her, Draco. Have a seat."

The young man sat on his bed with his legs crossed, waiting for his father to continue. Lucius hesitated.

' _This is more pressure than giving him to sex talk'_ Lucius thought.

"Son," Lucius started, "Your mother and I have done something that the Dark Lord will not be happy about. At all."

"Is he going to kill us?!" Draco immediately freaked out.

"No! No he won't kill us. You know perfectly well that he can't remember? But the news will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning. I'm going to tell our Lord first though before he sees it in the paper."

"You're scaring me, father."

"I adopted Marie Rosalina Potter."

There was silence in the room before Draco's jaw just dropped, "You did what?"

Lucius cleared his throat before speaking again, "I. Adopted. Marie. Rosalina. Potter." He spoke slowly for his son.

Draco just stared at him, "Why?"

Lucius noticed that Draco was getting red in the face, a sign that he was getting angry, "Because I felt that I had to, Draco. Her disgusting muggle relatives were not giving her the care that everyone thought."

Draco seemed surprised and thought about what his father just said. It was strange to think that the proud famous Gryffindor would be abused. How hadn't he noticed?! Not that he cared. He still hated the way she acted, all high and mighty. She also talked like a smart-ass a lot and Draco hated that.

However, Draco only hummed, "That's weird. But not completely for her living with filthy muggles I suppose. She was always such a prat but I guess she didn't deserve what happened to her. May I go see her? She is my new sister after all."

Lucius hesitated but agreed reluctantly, "Fine. But if she refuses your company, you leave. Understood? I don't think she's too keen on trusting men at this time. Especially Slytherins."

Draco nodded, "Yes sir." he got up from his bed, "Where is her room?"

"The right wing, first hall, second door."

Draco stopped, "But that's-"

"I know. Her room is directly beside the Dark Lord's. It was the only room that I thought the Dark Lord would never think she was hiding in. Just be careful and quiet. I'll talk to him tonight after dinner. Marie will be staying in her room the rest of the day today and tonight."

Draco nodded and headed off to Marie's room.

Lucius sighed, "One down. One dark Lord to go."

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie had been sitting on the bed for another hour, reading the spell and Quidditch books that Rosie had given her. About twenty more minutes went by until it was almost three o'clock and Marie was not even half way done with the first book when there was a knock on the door.

Marie was frightened.

Was it a trap?

Who was there?

Was it Voldemort?

What should she do?

Should she hide?

Marie felt the questions reel in her mind and she brought a pillow to her chest to try to protect herself in case the person was hostile. Not that the pillow would really protect her.

There was another knock on the door, "Psst! Open the door!" a person whispered behind the door, "It's Draco."

Marie perked up at the news but didn't get up right away to open the door. Did she really want to talk to Draco Malfoy of all people right now?

"Please open the door before I get caught." Draco whispered against the door again.

Marie grumbled and got up _, 'I guess I don't want him to get in trouble just yet.'_

Marie walked over to the door and opened it slightly to reveal a young blonde with grey eyes, "What do you want Malfoy?" she whispered back to him.

"May I come in?"

"Why?"

"I want to speak to you."

"Why?" she asked again.

Draco frowned, "Can I just come in so the Dark Lord won't catch us?"

Marie cocked her head to the side, "Okay I guess."

Draco ran inside and shut the door, locking it and then turned back to face Marie, "Father told me that he adopted you."

Marie recoiled, "What?" she frowned and let her eyebrow's furrow, "Your dad told you everything?"

"Yes."

Marie looked away, "I wish he hadn't. I don't want everyone to know how pathetic I was."

"Is that why you didn't tell anyone? Why didn't you? You could have been saved sooner from those monsters!"

"I don't want anyone to worry about me! Besides. . ." Marie paused, "No one cares for a freak like me."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never would have thought that the golden girl Potter would act this way. Like she had given up on everything she was.

"You're not a freak. You are Marie Potter. The girl-who-lived and the best student at Hogwarts in Defense against the Dark Arts."

"I never wanted to be the girl-who-lived, Draco." She turned to face him, "I just want to be normal. The normal Marie Potter."

Draco smirked, "Well it's a little bit too late for that. You're anything but normal, you prat."

Marie growled at him, "Don't call me a prat, Malfoy. If anyone's the prat here, you are!"

Draco scoffed, "Yeah right, Potter. Stop being such a grouchy little mouse and toughen up? Stop saying that you're a freak. It won't bode well for you saying those things when we get back to Hogwarts."

Marie huffed, "Like I care what you think"

"You should." Draco was losing patience, "I'm a Malfoy, so"

"Last I checked, so am I now"

Draco's eye twitched and he crossed his arms, looking away from her, "Smart ass"

"Ferret"

Draco shook his head, "Ugh! Will you stop with that already!? I'm not a ferret! Gah!"

Marie smirked at him, "Oh relax. I'm only acting the part. I am your new sister after all. It's pretty must my job to make your life a living hell now"

Draco gave her a look, "Oh you haven't even seen hell once you spend a morning in the Malfoy mansion, Potter. Just wait until you see Voldemort tomorrow"

With that, he left. Draco felt a little bad for what he said but shrugged it off. Now that she was a Malfoy, she truly had nothing to fear. She'd be fine.

Meanwhile, Marie was left in her room, even more terrified of the morning than before, "Stupid bastard Malfoy" she grumbled.

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

It was a few hours later that Draco had to leave for dinner. If he didn't show up, Voldemort would find it pretty suspicious.

Back in her room, Marie asked Rosie to get her some oatmeal and berries for dinner. The elf was grumpy that she didn't choose something more extravagant but brought it to her, nonetheless.

Meanwhile, the Malfoys were enjoying a family meal with the Dark Lord. Except, it was a little more tensioned that usual so Lucius decided that he wanted to get on Voldemort's good side before he told him of the latest news.

The Dark Lord took a sip of wine with his roast, "You all seem anxious. Tell me, Lucius. You haven't done anything that would anger me, would you have?"

Lucius paled and Voldemort knew then and there that something was wrong, "Oh no, my Lord. Not a thing." Lucius answered.

Voldemort put down his wine and narrowed his eyes at his follower, "Does it have something to do with the Potter brat? Did she escape from us again?" He practically growled in anger.

Lucius smirked and shook his head at the question, "No, my Lord. I just have to speak with you after dinner. That always makes me nervous after you down a bottle of wine. My Lord."

Voldemort wrinkled his nonexistent nose, "Watch your tongue Lucius. I'm not in the mood today for games."

' _Oh just great'_ Lucius sighed sarcastically in his mind.

"My apologies, my Lord."

"Hm" Voldemort gave a short hum to acknowledge his apology.

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet afterwards and Lucius tried to keep his mind occluded tightly so Voldemort wouldn't discover the news before he told him carefully.

After dinner, Voldemort got up from the table, "Come Lucius. We'll go to my chambers to talk. I expect a report on Potter as well."

Lucius got up from the table as well and shared a last glance with his family before leaving with Voldemort through the Floo. Once they reached his chambers, they left the fireplace and Voldemort took his usual chair by the fire as Lucius took another smaller chair, resting his hands in his lap while Voldemort waited impatiently for the report.

Lucius started, "My Lord, you know that the Malfoys are VERY loyal to you."

"Well this can't be a good start" Voldemort interrupted him, "What have you done that you couldn't tell me at dinner?"

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's about Marie Potter, my Lord. The other day while watching her I witnessed something I wish I never had to see. I hope you'll understand, my Lord, since you've been subjected to this as well before."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, staring at Lucius questioningly, "What's happened, Lucius?"

"Marie Potter was being abuse, my Lord. By her muggle relatives. It was disgusting how they treated a witch. Like some useless freak or a lowly house-elf."

Voldemort stared into the fire, his anger and impatience rising, "What did you do?" he asked again but more sinisterly.

"I-I " Lucius stuttered but fought to regain his voice, "I adopted Marie Potter this morning. She is now an official Malfoy."

There was silence in the room and Voldemort's fists were clenching and his teethed were grinding against each other, "What did you just say?"

Lucius closed his eyes and bit his lip, "I adopted Marie Rosalina Potter. She accepted the Blood ritual and is now an official Malfoy until her seventeenth birthday. My Lord, I-"

"SILENCE!" The Dark Lord screamed at him, causing a blast to occur in the room from his anger resulting in everything breaking and shattering.

The Dark Lord breathed heavily, "Where is she?" he growled in hatred.

"I'm not telling you. You must understand, my Lord. You know that-"

"What?! I know what?! You turned against me and took in the enemy! You're a traitor!" Voldemort drew out his wand and they both stood in the room in from of the fireplace.

"Go ahead." Lucius stated, "Go ahead and curse me. Kill me. But you'll end up going against your vow, remember? As long as I am loyal to you, you cannot hurt me or my family."

Voldemort shuddered in anger but lowered his wand a little, "Why did you do it?"

Lucius raised his chin, "I couldn't just stand by and watch an innocent girl being beaten, starved and violated. Don't you understand, my Lord? That one day I witnessed has been her whole life. Do you wish to see my memories of that day?"

Voldemort lowered his wand, "I don't need to. I won't hurt or kill you Lucius. But I want to know where she is. You will tell me or I'll just open every door in this manor until I find her."

"You can't hurt or kill her either. She's a Malfoy now."

"Dammit Lucius!" Voldemort screamed again, "Tell me where she is!"

Lucius sighed, "I can't do that yet."

Voldemort growled inhumanly, "Nnnrrrrhhh. . . .Damn you Lucius. Damn you."

There was silence in the room before Voldemort finally closed his eyes and sat back down in his chair, "Fine. I won't harm the child. But I will speak with her in the morning. She is not to tell Dumbledore of my existence here."

Lucius nodded his head, not believing his luck, "Yes my Lord. Marie will be present for breakfast tomorrow morning"

"See to it that she is. For your sake, Malfoy." The Dark Lord glared at the man in undisguised hatred, "Now leave my presence."

Lucius immediately took the chance and Flooed from Voldemort's chambers to his own where Narcissa was waiting for him.

"Well?" Narcissa asked, "How did it go?"

Lucius sighed, "Well I'm definitely not his favorite right now."

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	4. You Won't Scare Me

**Fourth chapter revised (things starting to get different than original)**

' _Thoughts'_

" **Parseltongue"**

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie awoke the next morning in distress, sweat glistening from her skin and her wounds from the Dursleys' preventing her from sitting up right away. She was finally healed but still sore from all the bruises she had received.

Marie sat up slowly off of the bed, remembering her nightmares clear as day. However they weren't about Voldemort anymore. They were of her Uncle Vernon. Marie had dreamed that he was beating her when he was drunk, so more than likely it was really a memory. She shivered at the day she had to face until she realized that she didn't have to worry about the muggles anymore. Lucius Malfoy had adopted her.

Marie cast a tempus charm and saw that it was already seven am. The girl sighed, _'I guess I better get ready for breakfast'._

Marie's heart pounded with nerves as she remembered, however, that Voldemort would be there as well. What would he do? Would he ignore the oath he made years ago and attack her right then and there? Or would he simply stare at her with those blood-like orbs filled with murder and hatred? Either way, it wasn't good.

Marie undressed and quickly showered. After she was finished and redressed in the spare clothes that Narcissa left for her, she felt a bit better but still nervous. What should Marie do?

Marie sat back on the now made bed and thought of all of the possibilities.

' _I should probably just avoid and ignore him. Maybe he'll do the same to me? Doubt it but it's possible right?'_ she thought hopefully.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to rouse her from her thoughts. Who was it?

"Potter! It's me, Draco! Open the door, the Dark Lord and my parents are down at breakfast waiting for us, you bloody idiot!" Marie heard Draco's voice from beyond the door.

Marie rolled her eyes and shouted back, "Come in already you prat!"

Draco opened the door to see the small pale girl sitting on the bed holding a pillow.

"What are you doing? Come on! We'll be late!"

"I don't want to go down to breakfast. Can't Rosie just bring it to me?" Marie pouted unreasonably but Draco looked ready to kill her himself.

"Father told the dark Lord that you'd be at breakfast this morning. If you don't come then The Dark Lord will just search every room until he finds you by yourself and alone. No telling what he'd do then"

That made Marie even more frightened and she slowly got up and glared at Draco, "Fine. Have it your way, ferret."

"What have I told you!? Don't call me a ferret, you bloody moron!" He protested.

Marie didn't seem all that angry that Draco basically just called her a slut and came back with a retort "Why not? We're practically siblings now, right? It's my job to annoy you like a sister would, remember? Also, you might want to stop using the word, 'bloody' or you'll turn into Ron" Marie giggled and trotted over to the door past Draco.

"Bitch" Draco mumbled and followed Marie out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

Draco smirked with a thought, "You do know the Dark Lord is going to have some questions for you?"

"I'll just ignore him."

Draco stopped, visibly surprised, "What?! You can't just ignore the Dark Lord! It won't end well for you, that's for sure."

Marie rolled her eyes at him, "Malfoy, your father already told me that he can't hurt me until my seventeenth birthday. What do I have to fear?"

Draco huffed, "His insanity."

Marie was silent after Draco's words for the rest of the way down to the dining room and let the young Malfoy lead her once they neared closer to their destination. Once they reached the doors, Marie could feel the blood pumping and her heart racing. She didn't want to see that man again. Did she really have to?

But it was too late to up and run away as Draco opened the doors to the Dining room. Lucius and Narcissa looked up from the table furthest away from the door. Marie couldn't stop her eyes from moving to see that Voldemort was sitting to face the door nearest the fireplace. The man was just as terrifying as Marie remembered from a few weeks ago, sporting the snake-humanoid look.

Marie looked away in fear when she realized that he was glaring daggers at her but then soon saw that Nagini was with him as well and the beautiful patterned snake hissed lightly at her in a greeting. Marie ignored the greeting, however, not wanting to risk letting Voldemort know that she was a Parselmouth.

"Well good morning, children. Did you sleep well?" Narcissa asked the two teens.

Draco went straight to his seat, "Good morning mother and yes, I did."

Marie only nodded her head sheepishly as she sat down reluctantly next to Draco and that's when Lucius noticed her posture, "Why Marie, what's wrong? Still hurting?"

Marie shrugged, "Just a little sore still sir. Nothing serious."

Lucius nodded, "Alright well we'll have Severus look at you later, Marie."

The house-elves prepared each meal for them as according to what they regularly ate. While the Malfoys and Voldemort all ate hearty meals, though, Marie stuck with what she knew. Oatmeal and water. Narcissa was worried about the girl's eating habits but decided that it would be best to talk about it with her later.

Voldemort was silent the entire time and somehow that just unnerved Marie even more than it should have. But then he suddenly decided to speak and Marie wished he had stayed silent.

"Lucius tells me that you were abused by your muggle relatives, Potter.." He paused, noting her hesitation to take another bite of her food, "Even the great and mighty famous Potter cannot defend herself from three filthy muggles. How embarrassing."

Marie put down the spoon and a glare hardened on her face. She was getting pissed off and Lucius noticed this attitude change.

"My Lord-" Lucius started.

"Silence Lucius" Voldemort interrupted in his own anger, "You don't have my permission to speak right now." He turned back to Marie and almost whispered chillingly, "Well? Aren't you going to say anything, little lion? Or are you afraid I'll kill someone else you care about?"

Marie sent the glare towards him with no fear in her eyes _, 'Bastard'_ she thought, ' _He's trying to get a rise out of me on purpose'_

"It makes me wonder" Voldemort casually ran his finger around his glass, "How can you ever possibly hope to ever defeat me if you can't defend yourself against muggles? You're pathetic. You couldn't save Cedric, no one trust you anymore and now you're nothing but a pitiful charity case"

Lucius stood up immediately, "That's enough!" he shouted and Voldemort looked at him stunned as Nagini hissed at the sudden burst of anger that was pointed towards her master, "I've had enough of your selfish thinking, my Lord. I don't care what you say to me but you will not talk that way to my new daughter, are we clear?!"

"Lucius" Marie whispered in her own surprise. In truth she was close to yelling at Voldemort herself before he did it for her.

Voldemort glared at the man in madness, "You dare to tell me what to do, Malfoy?"

"When it comes down to you harassing my family, then yes, I dare."

Voldemort stood up as well and shouted as Nagini began to slither around the table towards Marie, "She is not your daughter! She is a Potter! The enemy!" he took a breath and stared at Marie with what seemed to be burning lava anger in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and whispered lowly, "And I can assure you, that once she turns seventeen, I will do a far lot worse to her than what those muggles ever dreamed of doing".

The whole table was silent for a while as Voldemort jolted up out of his seat and started to leave the room. Nagini, however, made him stop and hissed then so Marie and him could hear her **, "Master, I think she's a speaker."**

Marie gasped at the words she heard the snake speak and Voldemort hesitated before looking back at the girl who was trying to concentrate on eating and forgetting the situation. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her and Marie felt her scar pulse wildly with pain as Voldemort began to speak in a growl, "I swear, Potter. If you even think about telling your friends or Dumbledore that I'm here, I will kill you. Magical oath be damned."

With that, he marched out of the room and the Malfoys all let out a breathe.

"Thank god you didn't say anything stupid" Lucius rubbed the bridge of his nose in his stress.

Marie looked offended, "Hey!"

"Well sorry but Snape wasn't too hesitant in telling me of all the times you liked to talk back, Marie"

Marie just pouted, "At least he didn't try to kill me"

Narcissa just waved it off, "The Dark Lord was just a little grumpy today is all. He'll come around eventually."

Marie huffed and let out a sarcastic laugh, "I highly doubt that."

"Marie" Lucius started, "You misunderstand. The Dark Lord has been through the same thing you have before. He grew up in a muggle orphanage in London. But he wasn't adopted by anyone. No one ever wanted him. Do you understand some of his anger towards you now? It's not just because he failed to kill you once before. It's more than that now. You understand?"

Marie cocked her head a little, "A bit. But that still doesn't change the fact that he wants to kill me."

Narcissa sighed, "Tell you what. How about we go to Diagon alley today? Just you, me and Draco? I'll get you a new wardrobe, some accessories and how about some ice cream later?"

Marie perked up at the sound of it and nodded her head, "Can I write to my friends later too? I want to tell them I'm still alive."

The adult Malfoys chuckled at the girl's grim humor and Lucius nodded his head, "But then later tonight after dinner, I think you and the Dark Lord should have a talk together, you know. To ease the tension"

Draco smirked sadistically as Marie looked terrified now.

Marie's heart raced at the thought, "What? Why? No! I can't! He's a monster! You saw how pissed he looked before he left!"

Draco snorted and laughed, "Yeah good luck"

Marie ignored him "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he were a pedophile. What if he-"

"Okay!" Lucius interrupted, "That's enough. Don't say that word to his face, Marie. He won't take it lightly if you do. He'd end up _trying_ to strangle you"

"Fine. But what do I do if I'm in trouble and he tries to hurt me?"

"He can't, remember? The Malfoy blood ritual." Draco clarified as if she were stupid.

"Right. Fine."

They finished eating quietly and afterwards got ready to leave for Diagon Alley.

Before they left, however, Lucius stopped them, "Wait. Narcissa, how about you take Marie to see Snape first? I bet he can heal the rest of her bruises, at least so people won't stare at her."

"Good idea, Lucius." Narcissa agreed and kissed her husband good-bye as he left for the Ministry. Narcissa gathered her things and led the children to the fireplace, "Alright, ready for bonding-day?"

Marie giggled, "Sure, Cissa."

Draco growled, "Whatever"

Narcissa smiled at them and threw floo into the fireplace, "Spinner's End!"

When they got there, Marie noticed that they were definitely at Snape's headquarters. The walls were gray and most of the furniture was black and dark brown. There were also many books along shelves. Snape came into the room suddenly and sighed.

"I thought you were Dumbledore. That old coot just won't leave me alone. Telling me to check up on you, _Potter_." Snape spat like his usual self and Narcissa ushered the teens out of the fireplace.

"Severus" Narcissa began, "I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to give Marie some bruising salves? We are going to Diagon alley today and we don't want anyone staring at her more than necessary."

Snape smiled, a feature that Marie had never seen before, "Well of course, Cissa. I'll bring it to you right away. Accio bruise salve."

The salve came rushing towards the potions master immediately into his hand and he plopped it into Marie's hand who looked at it strangely. Snape sighed, "Dab a little on your skin every few hours and the bruises shall all fade away by tomorrow morning."

Marie nodded her head and Narcissa spoke, "Go ahead and dab some on right now. Severus and I need to talk. Draco, help her if she can't reach the bruises on her back."

The two adults left the room, leaving Marie and Draco alone. Marie had only a few bruises that she couldn't reach that were on her back but didn't want Draco's help so she just let them be. By the time she was finished with anything visible, Narcissa and Severus both came in a few minutes later and Snape tapped Marie's shoulder.

"I look forward in seeing you your fifth year, Ms. Potter. Perhaps a summer with the Malfoys will give you better listening abilities in my class." Snape teased her with a short smirk and Marie gave a smirk back as Snape continued, "Narcissa told me of what transpired this morning. I just want to let you know to be careful, Potter. Don't get arrogant around him just because he can't hurt you right now. That doesn't mean that he won't' make your seventeenth birthday a living hell."

Marie nodded her head, "I understand, sir. Thank you for the salve and for the advice that night in the hospital. It was really helpful."

Snape's emotions didn't waver, "Don't mention it. Ever." He was completely serious.

Narcissa led the children back into the fireplace and Narcissa grabbed some Floo powder, "Diagon Alley!"

When they reached the new location, Marie looked around in wonder at the marketplace. Narcissa touched her back gently and led the two children to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first to get Marie and Draco a new wardrobe for their fifth year at Hogwarts. They entered the store but Marie stopped, making Narcissa looked back at her.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I don't have any money, Mrs. Malfoy. I have to go to Gringotts first!" she realized and Narcissa chuckled lightly.

"Oh, dear, no you're completely fine. I'll pay for your things. I can assure you, the Malfoys can spare a few galleons once in a while." She teased.

Marie blushed and Draco swat her back with a smirk, "Come on! Let's get this over with."

Marie cringed and glared at Draco as they went into the robe shop. When they were done, Marie left with a set of robes for special occasions, a set for school, 3 pairs of shoes, 5 pairs of socks, 10 undershirts, 5 pairs of pants and 4 different colored dresses of light blue, dark green, blood red and dark purple. Then Narcissa spotted the jewelry and got coaxed Marie in getting a few necklaces and other accessories. Narcissa even got Marie to get some makeup and hair accessories' as well, which looked great on her as well.

"They're perfect for you" Narcissa had said, "They make you look like such a beautiful young lady."

Draco, meanwhile did not get as much because he already had all of his robes from last year that still fit him perfectly. However, he did get a new dress robe and a pair of shoes.

Finally after they were finished, Narcissa took them out for lunch, "Can we go to the leaky Cauldron?" Marie had asked and of course, Narcissa wouldn't say no to her today and they opened the door to the inn. That's where Marie saw her friends.

She gasped and ran over to them, "Guys!" she was so excited.

The friends looked up from their booth and jumped up in equal excitement.

"Marie!" Fred was the first to come rushing towards her and hugged her tightly, "Why haven't you owled us?"

Ron, George, Ginny and Hermione all jumped up to join the hug-fest, holding their friend tightly.

"I was going to tonight. What's happened since I've been gone my first day?" Marie asked and Ron answered.

"Nothing much. The wizarding world just thinks you've gone dark is all."

"What do you mean?" she asked and was surprised when Draco and Narcissa came up behind her.

But Ron didn't explain and just glared at Draco.

"Malfoy" Ron greeted the boy and Draco tilted his head up to Ron, snuffing him.

"Weasley"

"Guys, what do you mean everyone thinks I've gone dark?" Marie turned the attention back to the story.

Hermione clarified, "What Ron is trying to say is that since you chose the Malfoys instead of the anyone who is of the light, they think you've chosen to be Dark. But enough of that hogwash, are you alright? Have they been treating you well?"

Hermione reached to check Marie temperature like a mother hen and she giggled and shook away.

"I'm fine, Hermione!"

Narcissa spoke for the first time, "Of course she's fine. She's already like a daughter to me. We wouldn't dare to lay a hand on her. We were just shopping and then going for ice cream later. Would you care to join us?"

The Weasleys and Hermione looked uncertain but Marie had to laugh, "It's okay guys. Cissa's really a great person. She reminds me of Molly, actually."

Narcissa pet Marie's hair affectionately, "I knew Molly Matriarch in Hogwarts, actually. We had a class together we were partners in. We both got the best grade in the class when working together in charms."

The Weaselys' stared at Madam Malfoy as if she had grown three heads until Mrs. Weasley herself came in the Leaky Cauldron. Up until now, everyone had been minding their own business. But when they heard a loud shriek, they couldn't help but to turn and stare.

"Marie! Why haven't you owled us! We were all worried sick about you, dear!" Molly came up and hugged Marie tightly but stepped back quickly when Marie flinched because of her bruises.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. Got too excited I did. Are you eating properly? I know Cissa would take excellent care of you. Hello Cissa, how are you?"

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George watched the two adults greet each other like old friends. Of course, this would only ever happen when their husbands weren't around. Since their husbands hated each other, the wives had to support them, not that they liked it.

Marie rolled her eyes and grabbed Draco by the back of the neck, "Come on, let's sit down while your mother and Molly visit, shall we?"

Draco protested and swat her hand away but gave up when he was forcibly set down by her in front of the Weasleys and Hermione. They stared at him as if he were an alien.

"What?" he finally asked.

Fred answered, "You're a Slytherin. It's just weird that you're sitting with a bunch of Gryffindors'"

"Yeah, ferret, couldn't' find your own friends?" Ron joked but Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Be nice!" she reprimanded him.

"Ouch" Ron grabbed his poor arm Draco smirked at that.

"He's alright, guys." She said, "For a Slytherin, that is. Lucius and Narcissa are alright too, really."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. You think that now. I'd be a lot worse to you if my mum wasn't around, Potter, just remember that. This whole thing is just bloody nutty"

The gang pretty much ignored Draco's angry input and went back to their own conversations. But soon after they ate and got caught up, it was time to leave.

Marie sighed and hugged her friends before saying good-bye. Fred hugged her last and gave her a surprise kiss good-bye. Once more, of course, Marie blushed horrifically.

Ron, however, had to ruin the great mood and asked her with a whisper so no one else would hear them "Is Voldemort there as well?"

Marie stopped and looked at her friends in confusion. Should she nod? Or should she lie to them?

What if Voldemort found out that she told them?

Marie smiled and shook her head to her friends to tell them that he wasn't there. Hermione looked skeptical but didn't say anything. With a last good-bye Marie and the Malfoys left the Leaky Cauldron to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Marie's mood lifted a little as she got her favorite flavors of Chocolate with fudge sauce and marshmallows. Draco, however, got just a plain strawberry with strawberry sauce and Narcissa got a vanilla with pineapple sauce. When they finished, Narcissa checked the time, "We should get going. It's getting late, children."

With that, they all went into a random fireplace and Narcissa shouted out, "Malfoy Manor!"

When they reached the manor, however, Marie was surprised that they came into a library.

"This is the default location you will come to if you simply say Malfoy manor, dear" Narcissa clarified at Marie's expression.

However, they weren't the only ones in the library and Voldemort came out from behind a bookshelf with a heavy book in his hands. Marie glared at him with malice.

"Greetings, my Lord. How are you doing today?" Narcissa ignored Marie's anger and tried to soothe her by petting her soft black hair. But this only seemed to shock Marie and she flinched at the physical contact. She was only used to Mrs. Weasley and Hermione touching her like that.

Voldemort stared at Marie who looked just like a small child at the interaction and sighed, "I'm fine, Cissa. I suppose I should apologize for my outburst earlier. It was not polite of me to speak so loudly in front of a woman." He bowed to her shortly, "Accept my apology, Madam."

Marie was surprised at the action Voldemort was displaying but said nothing as Narcissa spoke, "I don't think it's me you should apologize to, my Lord. She's just a little girl after all. It's not her fault."

Voldemort snarled, "Cissa." He stopped her, "Just. Don't" he pointed the book at her in warning.

Narcissa raised her chin in defiance and pointed her finger at him, "My Lord, Marie and you will have a talk later after dinner. And I swear if you even think about touching her or threatening her I will not hesitate in castrating you myself! Do I make myself clear?"

Voldemort was surprised to hear Narcissa speak like this and looked momentarily afraid but chuckled lightly, "Of course, Cissa. I can't come between a mother and a _daughter_ after all. It's so precious to see that you all have gotten to bond so quickly." He mocked her with a snarl plastered on his face and came closer but Draco stepped in front of his mother to stop him.

Voldemort glared at Draco but spoke to Narcissa nonetheless, "I'll talk with her, though. Don't worry. I'll be _nice_." He said the last word whilst glaring at Marie and turned to leave back for the bookshelf to read once more. Narcissa ushered the two children in front of her to move and they left the room.

When they were out of the library, Narcissa sighed, "Marie. You'll have to remember not to antagonize him tonight, alright? He's fine once you get to know him after all. Just try and be a little friendlier."

"Friendlier?! Once I get to know him?!" Marie lost it, "He killed my parents, Cedric, probably hundreds of other innocent people and he's been trying to kill me since I was born! I don't want to get to know him!"

"Marie" Draco spoke calmly towards her for the first time with a serious look in his eyes, "You're a Gryffindor. Just be yourself and I'm sure he'll respect you. Be the arrogant goody little Gryffindor you are at Hogwarts. Just don't overdo it"

Marie laughed and shook her head, "I'll try Draco. But I can't make any promises."

Narcissa smiled, ' _I guess they're finally getting along after all'_

"Alright then. Go take these to your room and be ready for Draco to bring you down for dinner around six pm. Alright?" Madam Malfoy gave her they small box of clothes that she had shrunk for better storage, "Have Rosie enlarge them for you, dear."

Marie nodded and went to her room, careful to not bump into a certain Dark Lord on the way.

When she reached her room, she locked the door and looked around the room to notice that something was different. There was something by her bedside table. She walked over to find that it was her wand with a note beside it.

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _Since the adoption, the Ministry found it permissible that you could have your wand for the summer since you won't be around any muggles. Please enjoy this privilege but don't get into any trouble. See you tonight._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Marie was so excited that she grabbed her wand immediately and gripped it, relishing in the wonderful feeling of magic surrounding her.

' _Now I can finally try out those new spells I was reading about yesterday!'_

"Sigh" she breathed out and put the wand in her pocket, letting it stick out for better reach. Marie called for Rosie then and asked for her things to be enlarged and it took almost an hour for her to put her new things away in her very own closet. Marie smiled but then realized that it was very close to dinner.

She didn't want to talk to Voldemort but she knew that she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Later, Draco knocked on her door quietly to drag her to dinner. When Marie opened the door, Draco paused to ask her a question "Did you put more salve on your bruises?"

Marie looked surprised that he asked but shook her head, "Nah, it can wait. I've been through worse. I don't care if they show."

Draco smirked, "Yeah it only gives more ammo for the dark lord to taunt you with"

Marie sighed and groaned, "Fine" she went to the bathroom and quickly dabbed the salve on. When she was done, Draco gave her an approving nod and indeed dragged her off to dinner downstairs. When they arrived, Lucius was the first to greet them.

"Hello kids. Did you have a good day today? Marie, did you remember to put more bruise salve on?"

Marie rolled her eyes despite being in the same room again as Voldemort, "Yes. Lucius. I did. Draco made me" she grumbled and Lucius just chuckled at her pouting and Narcissa smiled while she sipped her wine.

Marie then dared to glance at Voldemort who was staring at her and Narcissa with pure hatred. He must still be mad about what Narcissa said to him earlier.

Voldemort, interestingly enough didn't say anything for the whole dinner. It was very quiet until the end when Hedwig burst in the open window and gracefully landed Marie's shoulder.

"Hedwig! How are you girl?! It's been a while! Enjoying the food?" Marie laughed as Hedwig chirped happily and nibbled her nose affectionately and Voldemort just glared at her. Marie saw the letter on Hedwig's foot and she took it off and unraveled it to read.

Meanwhile, the owl was busying herself being pampered by Draco who was scratching her chest and neck soothingly. He seemed to have a soft spot for animals.

"Who's the letter from, dear?" Narcissa asked and Marie nearly threw the letter in anger and frustration after reading it.

"It's from Dumbledore. He's ashamed of me for choosing to stay with you. Nothing much except for angry rambling. What's the Order of the Phoenix?"

Voldemort slammed his fist on the table, "Read the letter out loud." He commanded and Marie raised a brow at him before reading:

 _Dear Marie,_

 _The Order of the Phoenix is deeply ashamed of your choice. We expected you to choose the Weasleys or myself so you'd be better protected. Now since we can't protect you, you are doomed for your own fate. If you even receive this letter, you are indeed very lucky that the Malfoys haven't killed you yet or handed you over to Lord Voldemort. Please respond back to this letter if you are still alive and we'll come and save you, if necessary._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Marie finished the letter, "Man, what is he playing? It's like good cop and bad cop all rolled into one. Crazy old lemon"

Draco snorted but stopped and looked terrified when Voldemort burst into a chilling laughter.

"Ahhahahahahhhahah!" he laughed, "Well this is rich! The old fool thinks you're dark, doesn't he now? How very amusing, indeed. What a turn of events"

Marie glared at him, starting to feel the great Gryffindor courage boiling in her, "Shut up, Voldemort."

Voldemort stopped and glared at the girl, "You'll do well to not ever say that to me again, girl unless you want our talk later to become more than _just a talk_."

The two glared daggers at each other until finally Narcissa spoke, "We actually met the Weaselys' today at the Leaky Cauldron. I doubt that you'll have to reply if you don't want to, Marie"

Marie nodded, "I won't. Hedwig, why don't you go back to the owlery, huh? I'll visit you tomorrow. Have fun, my lovely"

With that, Hedwig flew out of the room and out the window. Marie looked back at Voldemort and went back to her meal as if nothing happened.

Voldemort returned to his meal as well, ' _Well things just got interesting'_ he thought.

When they were all finished with their meals, Voldemort stood up and spoke to Marie, "Well come on then. Let's get this talk over with. I don't have all night, _Potter_ "

With that, Voldemort got up to leave, making Marie sigh and hurry to follow him. When they finally reached the door to his chambers, Marie was shocked to find that they were directly beside hers. But Voldemort didn't know that yet so she kept her thoughts to herself.

The Dark Lord opened the door with Parseltongue, " **Open"** Marie heard him say but she tried to not alert him that she knew what he said.

He went through the door and held it open for her, "Well get in here! I'm not waiting forever, here!"

Marie almost rolled her eyes but she just walked in past him. She looked around at her surroundings with her hands in her pockets as Voldemort came around in front of her, "Come."

His robes billowed behind him and Marie was almost reminded of Professor Snape until he sat in the chair in front of the fireplace, "Sit in the other chair." He said shortly and accioed a bottle of wine and a glass.

Marie did as she was told and sat in the chair as Voldemort poured himself a glass of wine, taking a sip.

"Want a glass?"

Marie was flabbergasted at the suggestion and gave him a look "I'm still fourteen, sir"

The Dark Lord made an uninterested noise and took another sip of his wine. It was silent in the room for a while longer until he spoke again.

"Now Potter. What are we going to do about this?"

Marie sighed, "What do you mean sir?"

Voldemort glared again, "You know damn well what I mean, girl. Your stay here. It's only going to be for two years then you are all mine."

Marie gulped and let her eyes widen a fraction, "By then, I'll be gone and you'll never find me"

Voldemort raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? You have a plan?"

Marie looked away from him, settling her gaze on the paintings in the room and the fireplace.

Voldemort stared the girl like an angry predator, "Now the Malfoys want us to get along, Ms. Potter. We can't very well do that if you refuse to cooperate. Now talk."

"About what?"

Voldemort's face made a snarl of some sort and he distastefully ground out, "Tell me about your relatives. I want hear how they pained you"

Marie glared at him once more, "Why should I?"

Voldemort took another sip of wine, "Lucius told you I was raised in an orphanage, correct?"

Marie nodded, not wanting to look at Voldemort anymore until he said, "I never had it as bad as you. I took my revenge on most of them, yes, but I didn't need to. I think you deserve some revenge, Potter. Don't you think?"

Marie narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not one to outwardly express my anger unless it's something to do with Quidditch or Draco"

Voldemort made a noise as if he was amused, "Really. Your father played Quidditch didn't he" it wasn't a question and Marie got defensive.

"Don't you dare speak a word about my father. You don't get to do that"

Voldemort smirked, find her weak spot rather quickly, "It seems I prove you wrong. You do outwardly express your anger if anyone talks about your disgusting parents"

Marie stood up, "I'm leaving. I don't have to listen to this" with that, she trotted out of the room with Voldemort right behind her.

"And this is exactly why you'll never amount to anything, Potter. You're too passive! You'd never stand a chance against me just as you never stood a chance against your muggle relatives. You make the mistake in not at least trying to exact revenge you cowardly little trollop!"

Marie turned around and slapped him, creating a nice smack noise in the quiet room. Marie was calm on the outside even though she knew she could very well die at any moment. Voldemort's face expressed ruthless anger and was about to yell at her when Marie stopped him.

"No. Shut up." Marie stated calmly, "You made the mistake years ago when you killed my parents. If you hadn't killed my parents, then I wouldn't have been living with the Dursleys' in the first place! I could have had a normal life! With an actual family that didn't use me like their own little bitch! You think I give a crap what you think about me?! I could care less so whine to someone else who does but don't you EVER talk to me like that AGAIN!"

With that all said, Marie turned suddenly and left the room. Voldemort wasn't leaving it like this and ran after the girl only to finally see that she left to her room which was right by his own.

The Dark Lord smirked humorlessly and laughed with anger, walking straight over to her door, "Ms. Potter. I think you're forgetting something."

Marie shouted through the door, "Fuck you!"

Voldemort laughed, seemingly getting a bang out of this whole thing now, slap out of mind for now, "Didn't you ask earlier what the Order of the Phoenix was?"

There was silence and Marie listened through the door to Voldemort's voice.

Voldemort knew he had her attention and spoke, "The order is an army of Dumbledore's from the first war against me. I'm surprised that you didn't know that they have been watching your muggle home for a few years now, since your second year actually I believe Snape said. They watched your torture, Potter. And yet they did nothing to stop it. I'm assuming that the Weasleys', are a major part of the Order. Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and your precious godfather, Black."

Voldemort waited on the other end of the door for a reaction until he finally got what he wanted and Marie opened the door with fury in her avada kedavra green eyes. Voldemort grinned widely and placed is hand on the doorframe to lean in closer to her, "Well what do you think of your precious friends now, Potter?"

Marie glared at the Dark Lord, "I don't care what you say. The Weasleys', Moony and Sirius were always there for me."

"Ah the Weasleys. Blood traitors. Of course they would be your _best_ friends. I didn't say that they weren't there for you. I meant that Dumbledore, your magical idol, has been lying to you all of this time. He knew."

"I know that he knew. I told him my first year. But you know what? I may not trust him as a grandfather figure but I do trust him as a leader. I'm sure he had his reasons. But besides, how would I expect a monster like you to know anything about friends or trust?"

With that, Marie shut the door in Voldemort's face and locked it, leaving the Dark Lord in shock at what just happened.

' _She really doesn't care?'_ he thought _, 'No. She does. She's just masking her hatred.'_ He smiled as he went back to his room, ' _I'll have her on the dark side soon enough'._

"Fun talk, Potter" he hissed out and went back to his room and began to read.

Marie just stood staring at the door in anger.

' _How dare he try to turn me against my friends? He's just a monster. I'm nothing like him. Perhaps I should owl Sirius or Moony later though?'_

Marie left the door and went to take a shower. When she was finished she put more bruise salve on and got into bed, swiftly falling asleep.

As for the Dark Lord, however, he had more strenuous things to take care of before he thought of sleep.

' _I must get my deatheaters back'_ he thought, ' _Can't have a war without an army._ He grinned to himself and smiled gleefully at all the hate filled and violent things that would happen soon.

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


End file.
